syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Horizon
Blake Hargrove: "No! No, you get away from me. Don't touch me!" Gabe Logan: "Calm down, kid. Your mother sent me. I'm going to get you out of here." Blake Hargrove: "Mom? Where is she? Is she here?" Gabe Logan: "She's not here. Let's just get you out of danger." Lian Xing: "Gabe, I've tracked down Singularity to the cargo terminal. We have to open the blast doors to get to it." Gabe Logan: "What's the plan?" Lian Xing: "Stop the centrifuge so I can plant these explosives on it. Once you turn it back on, we can create an explosion that should gain us access." Gabe Logan: "Blake, I'm going to need your help turning on these controls." Blake Hargrove: "Ok, what do I do?" Gabe Logan: "When I get the right combination, I'll guide you to a control panel. When you're ready, we'll need to jumpstart the power simultaneously." Walkthrough Snap to the wall immediately, and slowly shimmy towards the window until you can see the soldier inside. Tell Lian to advance and stay invisible; if you don't, the enemy will trigger gas valves that drain your health. Lian will open the door, so snap to it and kill the soldier that appears. Proceed down the corridor, taking down the enemies that spawn. You will eventually come to a vent. Snipe it and climb through - this is the same room that the first soldier appeared in. Swap the Mark 23 for the Tek 9, and open the door. Continue through here and you'll come to an elevator bank. This part will require some fast reflexes. When the centrifuge passes you, sprint like hell to the right and take cover in each alcove. Repeat this until you get to the safe area. It will be easier said than done since the last 2 alcoves require you to start running the split-second the centrifuge has passed you; this might require a few tries. Anyway, enter through and take down the soldiers in here. Carefully go forward until you come to the room with Blake. Neutralise the threat, and a cutscene will play. You now need to switch on the EDSU goggles and find the machine that corresponds to each other. It will have a yellow line that links to a second one with EDSU. When you find it, tell Blake to control one device and you need to use the other. Hit the switch simultaenously and repeat the process on the other two machines. Then interact with the computer to shut down the centrifuge. Next, Lian will call for covering fire while she plants the explosives. Enemies will rush at her, making them sitting ducks against darts. As before, save the EDT ammo for the EM armoured troops you will eventually meet. Snipe the enemies and then turn on the machine when Lian is out of the blast radius. Wait for it to start spinning a few times before you tell Lian to blow the bomb. A good signal for this is, when the centrifuge head is almost at the door, give the command. Lian will escort Blake out but you have to settle a score with Singularity. Get the Barrett 50-cal and then go back into the centrifuge chamber. Access the destroyed door and a pair of engineers in electric armour will confront you. Grab the EMP grenades from the crate and toss one, then fire at them with the M82 until their health both runs out. Reload your weapons, and get the keycard. Use it on the door to end the level. Hidden Evidence * The first and second envelopes are very close to your starting position. Have Lian take down the first enemy, go through the doorway and waste everybody who appears. Then, notice the two 'computer' devices: one nearer to you and the other at the elevator. Interact with both to get 2 files. * When Lian has destroyed the doorway leading to the subway, the centrifuge 'head' will separate from the main body. Go to the room and interact with the 'head'. Trivia * The name of this mission is a reference to the point at which the gravitational pull becomes so great as to make escape impossible. It is fitting in that Gabe (who has infiltrated the Red Section security network) is pulled towards Singularity (who has retaliated and can access Zeus), who is powerless to stop him. * This level is very unlike normal missions in that the player must rely on an ally at the start. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions